1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexure, a suspension, and a head gimbal assembly that may be applied to a hard disk drive, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Head sliders having a thin-film magnetic head that records and/or reproduces magnetic information onto/from a hard disk (recording medium) constitute head gimbal assemblies by being attached to a suspension that is connected to a voice coil motor of a hard disk drive. The head sliders of the head gimbal assemblies float above hard disks in hard disk drives with a small gap therebetween, and record and/or reproduce magnetic information onto/from hard disks.
Regarding such head sliders, as the recording density of hard disks increases, it has been demanded that the float height of magnetic heads with respect to the hard disk is property controlled and that tracking adjustments for positioning the magnetic head against the target track are performed with a high precision and at a high speed. As a technique that performs the tracking adjustment, for example, the head-supporting mechanism described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-203384 is known. The head-supporting mechanism rotates the head slider by changing the shape of a thin-film piezoelectric material attached to the flexure of the thin-film magnetic head so as to perform the tracking adjustment.